THE LEGEND OF THE NAMIKAZE BROTHERS
by mangekyou sage00
Summary: What happens when kushina has 2 sons (twins)and the legandary 4th hokage lives on as the father of the boys . And the boys find out that there realated to the sage of the six paths and are also both both uchia and senju ? Find out in this action thriller !
1. Chapter 1

**yo , this is my very first story on fanfiction , it's going to be a cool adventure with powerful main characters ( no naruto but is based in naruto world and in place of naruto are to younf brothers ) hope you Enjoy and stick with the story thankyou . **

**Enjoy the first chapter **

**THE LEGAND NAMIKAZE BROTHERS **

**CHAPTER**

**THE DAY OF THE KYBUI ATTACK **

The village hidden in the leaves, the first village of the shinobi world. The leaf village is considered to be the strongest village among all the other villages. Many legends and heroes have been born in this village. The current hokage was the mightiest of them all his name was minato namikaze the great 4th hokage . Many people belived in lord 4 as he once stoped the attack of the demon known as the 9 tailed fox.

(9 years Earlier)

"Lord 4th , the 9 tailed fox has broken through our front line ! , we've lost connection with team 6 , 4 and 2 !"

Minato slammed his hands on the desk infront of him causing it to explode into a 1000 pieces .

The anbu then looked up to see his leader coverd in Chakra . The KI then rose to a dangerous level which even A anbu could barely withstand .

" Deploy teams 8 , 9 and 10 to front line , I can't just sit here and see my people die . I have to go out there and stop that monster fox! , I couldn't live with my self if I let any harm come to kushina and our arriving twins. I'm leaving now ."

"No lord 4th! , you can't !" Said the young anbu with a hint of desperation in his voice . But I a blinding yellow flash the Hokage was gone .

( FRONT LINE )

" DIE DEMON" screamed a young jounin . " water style Water bullet!"

Hundreds of deadly water bullets then sped through the battlefield towards the 9 tailed fox. What everyone then saw was a horror as the ninjutsu attack harmlessly bounced of the huge body of the kybui.

What the courages ninja then saw Would haunt them for the rest of there lives ( which wouldn't be long now ) . What could bring fear into the heats of the strongest warriors was now upon them ... Visible infront of the foxs mouth was a monstrous tailed beat bomb.

" we're domed "

" we're all going to die

" God help us"

These were the screams of the shonobi as the huge deadly tailed beast bomb was coming towards them with terrifying speed .

Just as the shonobi where about to embrace themselves for the devastating attack , a bright yellow flash suddenly appeared causing all the ninja to shield there eyes . As the yellow glare disappeared the shonobi looked up to see that the tailed beat bomb that was about to obliterate them all had vanished along with the kybui .

Then each shonobi stated to realise what had happened .

" lord 4th has saved us!"

" All hail Lord 4th!"

"Hooray for the 4th hokage! "

There were the shouts of all shonobi on the battlefield as they now new that they had been saved by there beloved leader .

( 20 mins outside of the hidden leaf village)

" urgh "

Minato was on 1 knee .

" That huge teleportation really took it out of me , I doubt I even have 50% of my chakra left . Regardless I must do this to protect those things precious to me !"

Minato then looked up and met eyes with the demon known as the 9 tailed fox . " so kybui let's dance !" Shouted Minato in his cheeky manor.

Suddenly a dark portal opens up in the middle of the fox and Minato , a man stepped out , he wore a long black cloak with red coulds located all over the cloak and a distinctive organge spiral mask with one eye hole revealing a bright red eye with a circle like pattern .

" that's like no shargian I've ever seen . And who is this mysterious man and what's he doing here ?" Said Minato .

But what Minato then saw would haunt him forever ...

" kushina !" Screamed Minato as what he saw made his eyes swell up in tears . Behind this mysterious sharingan wheelder stood a bloddy faced kushina and what she was holding made Minato scrunch his face up with pain as this man had his wife and his 2 new twins .

"Goodbye for now " the mysterious man chucked darkly.

A portal then appread infront of him and he vanished .

Within a second Minato appread infront of kushina and held her in his arms . " what did he do to you kushina !" Sobbed Minato

" Minato that man captured me right after my birth when I was weak " splutterd kushina as she coughed up blood , " these are our new boys "

Minato then looked down to see his 2 sons . Suddenly Minato heared something coming towards him but it was to late . ( " cough cough ") blood was poring out of kushinas mouth as Minato looked down to see a giant black claw embedded through kushinas stomach .

" no!" Screamed Minato as he made eye contact with kushina .

" it's (cough ) .. Ok Minato I wasn't going to live for much longer anyway after my battle with that man . Suddenly kushinas chakra chains then rapped around the kybies body which enabled the fox to move at all .

" Minato just (cough , cough) please look after our boys and teach them to true valued of a shonobi , teach them to love and care and always look out for each other ".

Kushina was sounding weaker and weaker and Minato new she didn't have much time left .

" Minato then stated making hand signs at a fast pace . " chakara sealing technique !" Minato then paces his hands on the 2 boys , the fox then started to get absorbed into the boys . " dam you hokage !" Snarled the fox demon .

"Kushina I've placed the kybui in our sons half in one and half on the demon in the other . I've done this becuase i belive our boys can master the foxs power and bring peace to the shonobi world ."

Kushina had tears in her eyes as she new this was going to be her last few momments with her new sons and her beloved husband . " Minato (cough ) .. What should we name our children ."

" how about Jake and Matt ?" Said Minato smiling at kushina with tears slowly traveling down his cheeks .

" I love those names " said kushina as she then coughed up more blood

Minato new she had no time left." I love you kushina , please don't leave me! " Minato sobbed .

" it's time for me to go Minato , I'm goig to use the last bit of my chakra and place it in our boys so when there the age of 15 they can see me again. I love you mina... "

"No ! Kushina " Minato screamed .

The third hokage ( hiruzen sarutobi ) and about 30 other ninja had observerd this sad scence infront of them , all of them had tears in there eyes .

Hiruzen then walked over to Minato and put a hand on his shoulder "come on Minato lets get back to the village" hiruzen said is a solem voice.

They then both started walking back to the village , this day was a victory for the hidden leaf as they prevented the loss of hundreds of civilians lives .

Even tho this day was a victory the costs were just to great ...

( 10 YEARS LATER)

In a class of soon to be shonobi sat 2 young boys , Jake namikaze and Matt namikaze , these 2 boys were the sons of the legendary 4th hokage . Jake looked over at Matt and noticed a mischievous grin on his face , it was then he saw the spit ball in his hand that he was about to throw at Iruka sensi , jake chucked knowing what was about to happen . SMASH ! The spit ball hit Iruka square in the face with quite a heavy impact , "who did that ! " yelled Iruka . Jake and Matt stood up and bowed , the children in the class laughed , jake and Matt sat down and there 2 best friends Choji Akamichi and shikamaru Nara high fived them , jake and Matt were very popular in the class given the fact that they were the sons of the hokage . Matt and jake knew they both wernt that skilled and they would never be as strong as there dad but they liked to fool about in class to forgot about the reality of that . As jake and Matt were walking home they were discussing the upcoming graduation exam , " I'm so existed "exclaimed jake , "me too ! " yelled Matt , " do you think were good enough to pass tho? we have the lowest grades in our class " , all we can do is try " said jake with an grin on his face".

Behind the smiles of the too boys , lied sad souls. There father the hokage had never spent any time with the boys because of his duties being the legendary 4th hokage of the village hidden in the leaves. Jake and Matt new how much of a powerful and respectful figure there dad was , the stories of him taking on entire divisions of armies and emerging victorious was amazing and the boys really wished minato could spend some time with them and tell them about his adventures in his shinobi life . Jake and Matt had a dream that they would stop at nothing to achieve , they wanted peace in the world and to rule as joint hokages together .

WOW YEH WHAT A START , MANY THINGS ARE GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER . YOU GUYS JUST WAIT WHERE ONLY GETTING STARTED ON OU AMAZNING JOURNY!

PLEASE PLESAE PM ME FOR ANY QUESTIONS ILL ANSWER RIGHT AWAY AN ALSO PLESSE LEAVE REVEWIS SO I KNOW IF I NEED TO IMPROVE ANYTHING ! Thanks guys !

ARIZONABLACKSHOT00 out ...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

THE SAVIOURS

AUTHORS NOTES - sorry it's been a while guys I've been very buses in the holidays and hadn't had much time to write , I promise at least 2 chapters each week from now on , hope you like it !

Jake and Matt were in there bed rooms , It was a peaceful typical night in the village hidden in the leaves , the moon was shining and the stars were out , few villagers still walked the streets . Jake leaned over to Matt in the luxorious king size beads , " being the hokages sons does has some privlages " snickerd jake .

"Sure does bro! " smiled Matt

Jake and Matt talked for a few hours about there favourite things Ecsepcialy thee favourite mean Ramen ! they then quietly drifted to sleep . Jake awoke with a startled gasp , he then saw Matt lying on the ground asleep , " wait a second , this isn't our house" jake said with a high voice . He looked around to see what looked like a bright white room with no furneture or anythjng for that matter , " this must be a dream " Jake thought but then suddenly he heard a moan and turned around to see Matt wake up , " where are we" Matt groaned looking up and seeing his surroundings . " I don't know brother " Jake said in a scared voice . Matt then walked closer to jake and the boys started waking , all thy saw was white everywhere .

"Wait a second Matt !"

Jake said in a tone Matt knew very well . I remember this from the academy classes , don't you remember when we learnt about different dimensions ?" , " no , I was probably asleep if Boring iruke sensi was talking " grinned Matt sheepishly . "Well there's a theory stating that therers diffrent dimensions in our world and I think this is a ulternate dimension " said jake in a very smart manor. Matt looked puzzled and took a few seconds to take in the information , after a good minute he finally spoke " if that's true then what are we doing here ?" Questioned Matt . They both had puzzled looks on there faces . Suddenly they heard a weird sound like something coming down from the sky . They then looked up too see a floating man . The man was dressed in a white cloak and has a tall black staff with red emerald fire burining at the top of it , he looked old and has spikey grey hair along with a short goaty grey beard . They boys then looked up at his kneck and saw black marking shaped like 6s covering his kneck area in a circle .

" so you boys have finally arrived " said the mysterious old man in a friendly tone yet you could hear the power in his voice .

" who are you ?! , what are we doing here ?! , why did you say we've arrived like you were expecting us ?!" Shouted Jake in a firm tone with a hint of fear in his voice .

" so many questions , they will all be answered in time but first let me show you something " said the mysterious man.

Suddenly jake and Matt felt them selvs floating and moving at the same time , it was a amazing sensation they both felt like they were gods drifting through time . Suddenly the sensation stoped and they both looked down and saw a man dressed in red with black long spikey hair and a pair on red eyes with a weird pattern on them , he also had the uchia symbol on his back , standing in front off them man was a man with long stright black hair also dressed in red shonobi gear with a huge scroll on his back , the two boys observed from the distance and then turned around to talk to the mysterious man . " where are we ?!" Said jake

Infront of you are the two most powerful ninjas that have ever existed in shonobi world , madara uchia and hashirama senju , the name of the last ninja rang a bell in matts mind , "wait hashirama senju ? That's right ! He's was the first Hokage of konoha and considerd the God of shonobi .

"That's right said " the man , " these two ninja belonged to two diffrent clans , madara belonged to the uchia clan which were considerd the most powerful clan in the world , as the Warriors in the clan had very special powerful eyes called the sharigan , see back then there were no villages only clans , hashirama belonged to the senju clan which were known to rival the uchia in strength , the senju were known as the clan as the Forrest . Eventually these 2 clans became rivals and fought for years , once day two young members of the clan were playing by the river and became friends , eventually they both became aware of the clans each one of them belonged to and theree own clans intervened causing madara and hashirama to become enteral rivals . Madara and hashirama eventually become the leader of there clans , one day a fierce battle was accusing with madara and hashirama , hashirama brother tombirama was Also a very powerful ninja and was a prodigy for water ninjutsu , madara brother Izuna was also a very powerful shonobi , they were both fighting along with theree brothers and clan when tombirama used his special jutus called the harishma which allowed him to teleport to the place where he wants to go following throwing his kunai. Tobirama then killed izuna , once madara witness's this he then actived the next stage of his shargian , this was called the mankegou shargian , a special shargian which grants you special abilities.

Eventually madara and hashirama formed a peace treaty and formed the village known as konoha , tobirama wasn't happy with this and voted that hashirama become the leader of the village known as the hokage , madra accepted this and carried on , with Izunas death still in his mind madara decided to abonded the village along with his clan , but his clan betrayed him and madara left , 3 years later madara came back to destroy the village , hashirama faced madara for the last time that night , they had a fierce battle and madara even summoned the most powerful tailed beast called the kybui , with hashirams amazing wood style he managed to surpress the fox and kill madara uchia , there battle was so ferocious that it left a scar on the earth itself .

It took Jake and Matt a few seconds to say something after the end of the tale " why did you tell us all that ? " spoke jake and Matt in Union in a confused voice .

" the world as you know it is soon about to change , a war is coming and you 2 boys are the only person who can stop it , madara uchia will be the supreme enemy of this new war " said the man In a stern voice .

" but this madara is Long dead ?" Said Matt in a scared tone .

"He will return " said the man in a dark voice .

how can we stop him ?! We're not even gennin yet said " Matt and jake in a sad tone .

"You boys will grow up to be the sun in this world " said the old man

" to help i pass this onto both of you , youse too will unlock these unquie powers when the time is right ." Said the man in a quiet voice as he then places his hands on the boys , his hands stated to glow a dark yellow colour that illuminated the sky .

"It's time you boys get back to your own world " said the man

"Wait ! How are we supposed to save the world were not powerful ninjas like our father! Were worthless!" cried out jake shocking Matt to the core as the realisation came into place .

" you will save the world jake and Matt you will one day surpass your father and maybe even me " chuckled the man .

The world Started to blare out and Matt and Jake knew they were about to leave .

" good luck to you boys , you are the true saviours of this world "

" wait before you go who are you ?!" Shouted Jake and and Matt in Union .

" people call me the sage of the six paths ."

AUTHORS NOTES - well guys , big chapter there , had a lot of fun writing it , a lot of major shit is about to go down soon , pm with with any questions and I'll answer right away , leave reviews guys ! It helps so much and will push me to write even more .

Thankyou and hope you enjoyed this chapter


End file.
